Harris Burdick Mr Linden's Library
by Agent-Prongs-13
Summary: This is another school project, This time inspired by the mysterious Harris Burdick stories! Enjoy! Please Read&Review!


*** = Lucy's perspective

+++= Theodore Linden's perspective

Mr. Lindens Library

"He had warned her about the book but now it was too late"

*** The thrill of snitching the book had long past, and now the guilt was starting to set in. At first I thought he hadn't seen me shove it in my purse, but now I was starting to question the look in his eye when I quickly made my exit.

I hadn't planned on taking this book; honestly all I was looking for was a new romantic novel. But when I saw it I suddenly felt like I had a connection with this old, dusty, humongous book. When I had taken it off the shelf I was captivated by its complex golden writing and embroidery, the purple background was the warmest shade of purple I had ever seen. It seemed different, special. But not in its appearance- more in the way it felt, in my hands, the way that it suddenly made me feel drawn to it, how it suddenly gave me the urge to make it be MINE. To have in my room to know that no one else knows about it but ME, it scared me that so suddenly I was having these strange thoughts about how protective I was of this old, strange book. But the urge was so strong! When I walked up to the checkout desk and put the book on the table Mr. Linden suddenly became quite pale. He told me that the book was not for sale, put it behind the counter and bid me goodnight.

The next day I still had this feeling like I WANTED the book, I felt like it and I were connected in some way I couldn't explain, so I decided to go back to the shop. Where I got there and found the book , completely spur of the moment; I shoved the entire thing in my purse. I then sent a quick smile at Mr. Linden and briskly made my exit from Theodore Linden's Book Nook, hoping that he didn't notice the extreme growth in size of my bag, and the strange expression probably on my face. Before I knew it I was back in my room and settling in with a hot mug of tea, just about to crack open this book and I stopped. I just stopped. I had no idea what was wrong with me but I instantaneously felt the need to stop what I was doing. And at the same time I still had the strange desire to find what was inside.

+++ The girl who was just in the shop didn't really think out what she was doing and it was obvious. She had looked quite rattled but had the glimmer of adrenaline in her eyes when she rushed out of the shop and of course breaking into a run as soon as she set foot outside was a nice touch as well. Now it was just the matter of finding out which book she had decided to take. I hurried over to the shelf as quickly as wheelchair would take me, trying to navigate through the many shelves laden with mounds of books. Those things sure pileup over the years. Cursing as my chair bumps a shelf and many books come tumbling down, I finally reach the shelf where the one book she should not have taken, should lay hidden on a shelf. I wouldn't have cared if she took and other book, but this one was special, and not to put in the wrong hands. When I finally reach where the book should lie hidden all I see is the back of the hard wood shelf staring back at me. This is when I finally realise my complete mistake. I had just noticed that the girl who took this book was the same one who was here yesterday. My memory was starting to go lately, old age does that to you, you know. I guess I didn't make the connection right away. She was the one who had tried to buy the book. It was then when I realised how big this situation had just become.

NO! This can't be happening, I was chosen to be the guardian of the book. I had no idea what secrets it held and what impact it would have on the world, all I knew was that I had to keep it safe. That was all they told me, they said it was better that way, the less I knew the better it was and that after that day, no one would know who I am. The book would be hidden unless someone came to find me. That was so long ago I can't remember anything from those years except that one day.

_ I was sitting at the shop late at night not really sure when to close. It only was my first week of being open, you know. But close to midnight three strange men, who looked completely normal but had a feeling around them completely surreal, entered the shop. One of them very bluntly told me that they were going to take me somewhere to see if I was the right candidate. They never told me where or what they meant. _

The memory cuts off there, ending with blackness and the slight recognition of pain. But quickly picks up again where I can next remember.

_ I was sitting alone in a room which seemed completely sealed. One of the men from the shop entered through a door that I hadn't noticed before. He started asking me questions about things that I never thought mattered. What sort of dreams I had, what sort of revelations I had had about myself in the past three months, and If I had a strange calling to find something, but nothing in particular. At first I thought that these men were complete bogus crazy or mentally deranged, then I began to relive any memories from the past three months. I then recalled a time from mere days prior. While putting the finishing touches on the shop I had decided to create a shelf where I could store "hidden gems"- what I call a book that is amazing but you seem to be the only one who has ever heard of it. After installing said shelf I began to have gut feeling in which I began to have an intense longing to find something, even though I had no idea what it was. After telling these men this I was quickly sent back to the darkness and then woke up the next morning in the same place I had left the night before. The only difference was this strange book sitting on the main counter, a note tucked into the cover;_

Take care of her, never open her, and never say anything.

-John Doe

It was obvious that John Doe wasn't the note layers name and also the fact that his identity remained secret was important. I don't know why he said not to open her and also why the book was referred to as her but all I know is that I never tried; I was too scared of what it may cause. So many times I thought that the whole ordeal was a dream, only to remind myself that I still did have this strange book in my possession.

That is why the girl should have never taken the book.

*** Now I had to decide if I was going to open the book or not. All I was doing was flipping a piece of paper… right? Why was I suddenly so nervous? It was just some random book. I had no reason to be nervous. I still had this gut feeling about the book and I have always trusted my instincts. Sticking out of the front cover I found a note that said;

Take care of her, never open her, and never say anything.

-John Doe

First of all who is "Her"? ... Wait! "Her" is the book! Oh-no... It said not to open her and I did! What will happen to me now? After many moments of thinking and waiting I noticed that nothing had happened to me yet. At that point, I decided to continue. Of course ….Nothing happens. Typical me, get all wound up about something then realise that I blew it right out of proportion. The first page was rather strange. All it talked about was if you are a truly rotten person, life will look down on you and there is nothing you can do about it. It said that people who are true to who they are and down to earth good people will win in life.

But I must say that I disagree.

My parents taught me from the very beginning that only three things mattered in life: money, looks, and "connections". My father was the master of "connections"; the way he earned so much money was by having connections in people, businesses and corporations, and government around the world. My mother always taught me that looks were important; that people will always judge you no matter what; quite possibly by the way you look. No matter if you ever get to know them; if they see you across the room and don't like the way you look, then they will never come over and talk to you, therefore making no connections. The third of course is self-explanatory, nothing exists without money. You have no home, car, clothes or personal items. You can't exist without money. If you want to live a happy life you need to have money or else you will not have a nice home, car or clothes, and living in a society like this, that's crucial.

As I continued through this book I just became more and more frustrated, these people were all wrong! What were they thinking when they wrote this wretched book? Now while I was nearing the middle of the book I notice a leaf poking out of the edge. I quickly dug my finger nail into the section of the book where I saw the leaf and flipped to that section. When I took my first breath in I could smell this wonderful sweet and vanilla smell, then it started becoming too sweet…too sweet to handle. The smell was making me really sleepy and strangely made me think about how I was right after all not to trust this book, after all. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep not knowing when I was going to wake up again.

+++ I was sitting in the shop that night wondering what was going to happen to me after I lost protection of the book. And not surprisingly the three men from years before walked thought the door to my shop, though looking as though they didn't age which was quite curious, but quickly overlooked. This time they didn't put me to sleep or take me to some place to be questioned. They pulled up three chairs and one of them finally said. "I think it's time you get some answers". He told me all about what had happen in the last years. Also about the girl who had taken new ownership of the book. They told me the predicament she was in and how I could try to save her, but only if I was willing.

*** This sleep wasn't like anything I had experienced ever before. I felt like I was falling but all I saw was blackness, I was terrified! He had warned me about the book but now it was too late. I opened my eyes realising that they had been shut the whole time. I found myself lying on a dusty, yellow, sandy road. When I finally got the strength to look up, what I saw was quite astounding.


End file.
